1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure regulators for controlling the pressure in pressure systems, and more particularly to a pressure regulator apparatus and method for controlling the pressure in a milking system by maintaining the pressure within a predetermined optimal range. As used herein, pressure is understood to mean absolute pressure which encompasses both vacuum and gauge pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure systems are used in many processes including milking systems, food production and processing systems, oil and gas distribution systems, and other manufacturing and distribution systems. Pressure systems typically include one or more pressure or vacuum pumps, one or more reserve tanks, pipelines, and a control valve for letting fluid flow into or out of the system to alter the pressure in the system.
For optimal pressure system operation, a steady pressure is desired. However, during use, the pressure of a pressure system varies due to fluid usage and loss by the components of the pressure system. Pressure regulators attempt to compensate for these variances by controlling the opening and closing of the control valve to maintain a desired pressure.
Prior art pressure regulators suffer from several limitations that limit their utility. For example, prior art pressure regulators are not rigorously designed to take into account the system dynamics of pressure systems and thus cannot be reconfigured for different pressure systems. Accordingly, prior art pressure regulators cannot be customized for optimal control of a specific installation.
A more particular limitation of prior art pressure regulators is that they do not control pressure in accordance with an optimal set-point. Thus, prior art pressure regulators often drift away from the desired pressure to a new pressure level when system fluid usage or other conditions change. As a result, when using prior art pressure regulators, it is necessary to frequently measure the pressure in the pressure system and recalibrate the pressure regulator.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pressure regulator that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for a pressure regulator that is designed to take into account the system dynamics of pressure systems so that it can be customized for optimal control of a specific installation. Additionally, there is need for a pressure regulator that controls pressure in a pressure system in accordance with an optimal set-point.